


Beautiful Stranger

by shua_hui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shua_hui/pseuds/shua_hui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Wonwoo is really awkward and falls for a beautiful stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Stranger

Jeon Wonwoo pushes open the door to his usual coffee shop and walks in, the warmth and familiar scent of coffee and sugar rushing forward to embrace him.

He sighs deeply, partly in delight and partly in frustration because of the long queue. As Wonwoo pulls out his phone to entertain himself, he hears hushed giggles and excited whispers from around him.

"Have you seen the new barista? He's so cute!"

Not really caring, Wonwoo casually scans the counter, but he can't seem to find the new face. Afterall, over thirty girls are also bobbing their heads up, tip toeing even with four inch heels.

Whatever, he thinks, and turns his attention back to his phone screen.

It's been a good fifteen minutes, and Wonwoo's body is craving for hot coffee. He licks his lips in desire for bitter caffeine; his stomach growls in want of a sweet hot pastry. Thankfully, he hears a voice call out 'next', so he tucks his phone away and walks over to finally make his order.

As soon as his tired eyes find the face in front of him, his mind stops processing, and then it just spins.

"May I take your order?"

Wonwoo's heart melts. The barista’s voice is sniffly, like he's recovering from a cold, but not in a nasty way, just in a really, _really_ cute way.

“Um, yeah…” His head is dizzy from staring at the stranger’s sparkling eyes and his heart has grown a pair of wings and is desperately trying to dive out of his chest. “I mean-“ Wonwoo pauses again to stare at the sharp white canines showing through his sudden glittering smile.

This time, Wonwoo’s eyes quickly wander over to his name tag: Kim Mingyu.

 _What a cute name- oh wait, I’m supposed to-_ “I mean, I’d like an Americano and a chocolate cream doughnut please.” He realises that his speech came out a little too quickly, and he reddens, feeling stupid all of a sudden.

“Wow, your voice is so nice, it’s like so deep,” Mingyu blurts out, his eyes lighting up, as if they weren’t bright enough already.

Wonwoo feels butterflies rising up from the bottom of his stomach. _Okay, this guy needs to stop already._ “Thanks,” he mumbles, his fingers finding the ends of his sweater sleeves and tugging on them nervously.

Mingyu flashes him another smile, and then goes to work on the order. Wonwoo lets out a silent breath of air and takes the time to look around him. To look at anything but the beauty that was apparently Kim Mingyu.

His dark brown eyes wander from shiny, impressive coffee machines to hot syrup being delicately drizzled across steaming hot waffles. But eventually, Wonwoo’s eyes can’t help but find the tall figure and steadily admire him from head to toe. He was so cute.

\--

Yeah the first chapter is incomplete but I'm rushing because this was written as an example piece for an admin application to svt horoscopes on tumblr. :)


End file.
